


Submerge

by tajador



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Community: twst_kinkmeme, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajador/pseuds/tajador
Summary: Prey or predator, both hunger. Horny mermaid times written following a request on the twst kink meme!
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Floyd Leech
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Submerge

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fill for the [twst kink meme](https://twst-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/508.html) on dreamwidth! the request that caught my eye was [Floyd/Kalim, mermaid and fucky Eel teef] ;-)
> 
> somewhat of a sequel to [Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653911), but make it hornier

"Hey〜 Little otter〜" Floyd rolls around the sandstone tiles of the pool-sized complex Scarabia calls a bath, his tail partially submerged in the aromatized water. "Can't you ask your daddy to share some riches with us? I want a bath too ♡"

"Sure thing!" Kalim slips into the water in turn, warmth and comfort for his sore muscles, sitting by the mermaid who easily doubled him in size.

"You're supposed to say _no way_!" Floyd snickers as he slides around Kalim, the sides of the eel's tail tickling his toes as it loosely surrounds him. "Y'know Azul would do dumb stuff with that money..."

Kalim hums as he stretches out his arms, following Floyd's eyes now glued to his arms, shoulders, back. "Well, either way, feel free to visit our baths anytime! Plenty of space!"

"It gets lonely for a tiny sea otter like you, huh? Don't worry〜" Floyd slides his upper body out of the water, throwing his arms over Kalim's shoulders before closing the distance between them, his height still obvious in all of its turquoise slipperiness. "I love playing with you ♡"

"Oh?" Kalim grins, allowing Floyd to slip into his personal space and press a cold forehead to his own, mismatched eyes meeting crimson. "Is that what you're visiting for? Sounds good!"

Wonder had budded in Kalim's gut as he first faced Floyd's true form one swimming class or another, flesh of a turquoise so prized in his homeland, each fin, spine, appendage dancing in the water so effortlessly. Some cowered, some whispered under hushed breaths, but Kalim was deaf to it all.

 _Aren't you scared?_ Floyd often asked him.

Why would he be?

For each knife that razed his throat, his lions nuzzled his hands.

For each poison that creeped into his platter, his monkeys brought him fruits they had found in the gardens.

For each day confined in the solitude of darkness, his peacocks spread their feathers of rainbow for him.

For each betrayal, his tiger allowed him to sleep against their flank, safe and warm and able to rest his eyes.

He thinks of the only human he still trusts, in spite of everything. Darkness. Blindness. The cold of the desert's night. Floyd crouching next to him afterwards, awkward, curious, but gentle as he tried to wipe his tears away.

Better bare fangs and sharpened claws than a knife in the back.

And fangs they were, Floyd nibbling at his tattooed shoulder, humming as he slithers closer to Kalim, a hatchling asking for his meal, only Kalim was the starved one today.

He presses his hand to Floyd's chest, his fingers gliding effortlessly across lean muscles, entranced by each detail — The rapid beats of his heart, the absence of a belly button, his gills shuddering in both excitement and effort. Novel and eye-catching, unlike any of the species Kalim had been gifted by self-serving merchants or had rescued, his parents forever unable to ever refuse him.

"Little otter〜" Floyd's voice is low, unsettling perhaps, his cool lips grazing the tip of Kalim's ear with each syllable. "Where are you touching〜?"

"Hm?" Kalim hums, grazing down the line of a hip bone, fascinated by how it differed from his — Long, protruding, but not dipping towards legs, his fingers instead meeting the tender flesh of Floyd's lower body. "You said you wanted to play, right?"

Floyd giggles, water splashing around as he excitedly flaps the tip of his tail, his skin giving in under Kalim's fingers. "Pervert ♡"

It was all assumptions, really — Not that he was a pervert, Jamil had already informed him of such — But rather that he would find Floyd's supple slit there, barely visible to the untrained eye, a faint dent resting above his ray-shaped fin in all of its warmth, so welcoming in its lack of spines or teeth or similarly sharp ends that decorated the rest of Floyd's body.

Kalim is patient for all the other qualities he lacks, careful as he thumbs up and down the slit, feeling it part open for him a little further with each stroke. Floyd accompanies his motions with haphazard grunts and giggles, his gills bubbling in anticipation as they run out of water to filter the air through.

"Lay down, Floyd." The mermaid laughs as he obeys him, the water _just_ shallow enough to allow his lower body to remain accessible for Kalim even as his torso rests underwater.

"So bossy〜" Floyd's tail squirms across the bath, waves and currents following each of its movements, an excited response to the fingers daring to play with his slit. "Aren't you worried I might be poisonous to tiny mammals?"

"Only one way to find out, right!" Kalim straddles Floyd's torso, to hell with his bath wrap — He's cold underneath him but so _smooth_ , and Kalim has to stop himself from grinding up against him, focusing on his newest fixation instead, Floyd's mounds throbbing under his fingers. "It's my specialty, after all!"

Floyd laughs before groaning as Kalim leans down, his strong thighs by the mermaid's sides, his lips trembling in anticipation as they approach Floyd's crotch. "You're really funny, baby otter ♡"

And it will be the last coherent sentence Floyd speaks for a while, Kalim's fingers parting to make way for his tongue, a first taste of an anatomy so unlike his. He lets Floyd's claws crawl up his thighs, happy to excite him, bubbling growls and simmering snickers accompanying the pulsations of his mounds. Curiosity and hunger hastens Kalim's strokes, deliberately tonguing along the throbbing slit, his plea silent aside from the heavy exhales that escape his lungs.

Floyd's claws dig into his sensitive buttcheeks but Kalim is too distracted to feel anything but excitement, his tongue finally slipping into Floyd's cunt, a creamy substance pooling within his insides. Kalim's mouth does tingle at the flavour but it's pleasure rather than toxins — He wants to savour each inch and discover territories uncharted by human tongues just as much as he wishes to delight in honey he had yet to taste.

Animalistic sounds meet struggling mentions of his nickname, Floyd as loud as he was receptive to his strokes. Kalim needs to press down on his tail and sit on his chest to keep the mermaid still as he plunges into his cunt, his lips slowly caressing the throbbing slit while his tongue, reckless, needy, explores each wall, bump, notch. He doesn't know, he can't think — But it's delicious, and that's enough. _Bliss_.

"Does it feel good, Floyd?" Kalim nuzzles the quivering opening, inhaling the faint essence of it — Fishy, not meant to appeal to humans or other mammals, enticing only in the novelty of it all — The tip of his fingers still discovering each ridge.

Floyd's response comes in the form of ininteligible growls, his claws still sharply holding onto Kalim's butt as he lifts his upper body up and out of the water. Kalim thanks all of his balance and flexibility as he stands up on his legs while leaning forward to press his mouth to Floyd's slippery crotch, all the weird angles and strains needed to satisfy each other's hunger, Floyd rough as webbed hands spread Kalim's buttcheeks apart. Exposed, vulnerable, craving to be consumed by his sharp-toothed friend, Kalim laughs, pants, smiles.

He's lazily kissing Floyd's cunt when exhilarated shivers course through his spine, claws replaced by teeth as Floyd bites down on a cheek, supple skin sensitive despite how _gifted_ Kalim was back there. A whine slips out of his throat and Floyd's mounds seem to tremble in response to the sound, a pleasure so mutual in all of its crudeness, slippery limbs and unfamiliar bodies.

Kalim feels himself get harder with each stroke of his tongue and each graze of Floyd's teeth across his skin, knowing this ache would not easily be satisfied, his turquoise friend having his own cravings to fulfill. A yelp as teeth break into the skin of his inner thigh, _Aren't you scared?_ , pain distorting into pleasure so raw. Floyd shushes him while tonguing the fresh wound, a kitten tending to an injury, the narrow end of his tail swaying in the water to betray his enjoyment.

But Kalim is one to take as much as he gives, his lips closing onto an edge of the slit, sucking at it as his fingers spread Floyd's cunt open, smell and taste growing familiar. Kalim yearns for it. He needs it. His moan is muffled when he's bitten again, pressing his face into Floyd's warm insides, lapping up creamy pleasure as he hums his own. Floyd could very well be devouring him and Kalim would fail to notice, too entranced by the mermaid's taste, his moans now an expression of delight as his tongue plunges deep into Floyd. His cock throbs and begs but it's Floyd he wants to see cum, curiosity and desire, a cocktail of lust dripping down his chin as his mouth tastes all it can.

"Little otter...♡" Hisses, sniggers, waves to accompany each flail of Floyd's tail, the eel squirming in pleasure and hunger, his teeth trembling against Kalim's tender skin. "I can't hold back much longer〜"

Kalim's response is silent, his tongue stiff as it circles inside Floyd's cunt before closing his lips, slowly, deliberately, caressing the length of the smooth slit. He was definitely intoxicated, but not in the way Floyd expected him to be. Desire rather than poison.

Feverish sounds are heard behind him, Floyd barely able to contain his urges. Kalim feels the mermaid's tongue creeping up his inner thighs, his muscles aching as Floyd kneads his legs. His eyes flutter shut as blood rushes to his head, blinded by yearning and poor posture alike, Kalim panting and drooling like a cub in heat as Floyd's tongue caresses his most sensitive areas. Their sounds speak of urgency and overwhelm, the waves and splashes caused by Floyd's restlessness quiet next to their voices.

A yelp, again, teeth settling against Kalim's balls, _Aren't you scared?_ , they're smaller than the ones that had marked his thighs — Floyd is using his secondary jaw, toying with Kalim's body as if it were his next meal. Kalim can't control his tongue anymore, his body growing limp, aroused cock aside. He heaves against Floyd's crotch as he tries to find words, coherency leaving him in favor of moans and whines.

Tongue, teeth, lips, more teeth — Overstimulation makes him lose track of it all, Floyd feasting on him without truly hurting him. He's held up by claws now, his legs unable to hold him up as Floyd ravages his insides, the length of his tongue putting Kalim's efforts to shame.

His head spins, no, his whole body does, Floyd pushing him off and then down, Kalim finding himself in the water again, spread on his back as Floyd hovers over him in all of his slippery length. Kalim feebly reaches his hand up, fingers caressing the spines quivering by Floyd's face, earning a smile out of him.

Smooth. Scorching. Floyd presses himself against the tip of Kalim's erection, mounds quivering around his cock before spilling out their sweet seed, liquid coating Kalim and scattering into the water as Floyd hums, his whole length shuddering in delight.

* * *

"Azul! Wait up!" Kalim runs down the hallway, deliberately bumping into his schoolmate.

"Kalim-san. Do you require assistance with your studies today as well?" Azul's smile is polite even as his eye twitches, carefully patting down his blazer to return it to its pre-Kalim-tackle glory.

"Wouldn't say no to some help! But uh... Not exactly..." Kalim slows his steps to match Azul's. "Just wondering... Um... Haha... Mermaids can't get humans pregnant, right? Or make us lay eggs? Anything like that?"

"..." Azul stops walking, turns to face Kalim. "Does this happen to have anything to do with Jamil-san angrily bemoaning about having to get your dorm's baths deep cleaned all morning."

Kalim laughs sheepishly. Oops. Okay. Maybe Floyd shouldn't visit too often after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you :D you can find more stories, thoughts, references & translations on my twst twitter: [@mrromrro](https://twitter.com/mrromrro) ♡


End file.
